


Just To Be Quiet

by 0bviousLeigh



Series: Children of War [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/pseuds/0bviousLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into the relationships that got started after the war ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Wait A Thousand Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Fic & all chapters titled after lyrics from the song "Quiet" by Lights

Elbow-deep in scrap metal isn’t the most romantic way to spend a day, but for Rin and Yugo, it’s just about the best time they can have.

“At least we don’t have to worry about the dueling component of this one,” Rin says as she pours over a heap of bolts, trying to find two that match.

“Tell me about it,” Yugo says, “If I ever duel again, it’s not going to be on a bike.”

They’ve had enough of dueling to last a long time. Rin’s still fuzzy on what happened while she was being controlled by the parasite, but she knows she hurt Yugo, and she’s apologized for it many times, even though Yugo has said that he knows it wasn’t her fault.

Their friendship was forged through dueling, but it’s become a painful memory for them now, and they’re ready to move on and make new memories. One thing they can agree on is that they still loved the bike they made together, though it was broken beyond repair, so they decided to build a new one. They could have afforded a brand new motorcycle, they could have afforded tons of old ones that they could put together to make their own, but going to scrap heaps and junkyards and picking wrecked bikes apart to find the golden pieces that still worked…well, there was something terribly metaphorical about it.

They work together almost every weekend, since they’ve both been banned from the Sakaki’s garage on school nights, and they spend their Friday nights gathering material and their Saturdays putting it together to make their new bike. Most days they work until noon, but today they’ve gotten lucky with parts and have a lot more to sort through.

It’s sunset by the time they realize they’re hungry, and Yugo calls for pizza. They fight over who will pay for it while they wash their hands, they flick soapy water at each other and Rin dumps a handful of water on Yugo’s head. Eventually Rin ends up paying, simply by beating Yugo to the delivery man. They eat in the garage, pizza box on the floor, no plates, sharing a bottle of soda.

It’s a lot like the old days, when they would share sandwiches and precious cookies while they built decks and later their duel runner. At the same time it’s nothing like that, because their sandwiches would consist of thinly-spread peanut butter on slightly stale bread, and if they ever got a slice of cheese or lunch meat they always picked the sandwich apart and ate the bread first so nothing would get in the way of the real treat. Sometimes Rin wonders if it’s wasteful for them to eat an entire pizza in one sitting. Sometimes she’s struck by a feeling of guilt for not sharing with her foster siblings, before she remembers that they live in a house where food isn’t a luxury and their siblings can afford to order their own pizzas. She and Yugo have not been back to the Fusion dimension since the end of the war. They have not checked on their old foster homes, but have been told by Reiji that the Commons no longer scrounge for food and clean water, so at least there’s that.

Rin shakes herself out of her memories. That’s the past, and she can’t stay stuck in it.

“Yugo?”

“Hm?” Yugo says through a mouthful of pizza.

“Let’s take a walk.”

Yugo swallows. “Where to?”

Rin pulls out her phone and shows Yugo a picture. “There’s a playground near here, like the ones we used to sneak into in Tops, but now we don’t have to sneak. Let’s go there.”

Yugo jumps to his feet. “Hell, yeah!”

They lock up the garage and start to walk, and after a few blocks Yugo holds out his hand. He acts casual, but he’s blushing, and Rin feels her cheeks heat up as she links their fingers together.

The walk is short, but it’s dark when they get to the park, and there aren’t many people around. It’s warm and the sprinklers are on, and Rin takes off running towards the, dragging Yugo with her.

“Rin!” Yugo shrieks as the water cascades over them. It’s not enough to soak either of them, but it feels nice, and Rin spreads her arms out and runs in circles, giggling happily.

“It’s nice!” She says as Yugo shakes his head. “C’mon, you know it is!”

“Alright, you’re right,” He says, grinning. “But clearly now we need to go on the swings and dry off.”

The swings are the good kind—higher off the ground, the kind where Rin doesn’t feel like she’s going to stub her toes on the ground when she kicks her feet forward. She and Yugo race to see who can swing higher first, and when Yugo loses he says that it’s because Rin cheats.

“How can I cheat at swings?” Rin asks.

“I don’t know, you just do!” Yugo teases. He slows his swing and leaps off, landing in a heap on the ground.

“The heck?” Rin asks, dragging her feet and stopping.

Yugo grabs the chains of Rin’s swing and twists them. “How about a little spin?” He asks, twisting faster and faster.

Rin closes her eyes and shrieks when Yugo lets go, and she spins wildly, opening her eyes only when she stops spinning.

“Wow,” Rin says breathlessly. “That was fun.” She gets to her feet and sways a bit. Yugo grabs her arm to steady her.

“Are you okay?”

Rin nods. “Yeah, and now it’s your turn.” She shoves Yugo onto the swing and twists. Yugo screams even louder than she did.

Once they’re done spinning, they sit on the swings and look around the playground.

“It’s amazing,” Yugo says. “Nobody is chasing us away or looking down on us.”

Rin nods. “I can’t believe people live like this all the time.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to live like this for the rest of our lives,” Yugo says quietly. “I can’t believe we finally have families.”

“Hiiragi Rin,” Rin says quietly. She’s never had a last name before. Now it’s on her school papers, and it’s the name she’ll sign when she gets her driver’s license.

“Sakaki Yugo,” Yugo says, smiling at Rin. “So, Hiiragi Rin, do you want to go on the monkey bars with me?”

“Do I ever!” Rin cries, leaping to her feet.

They must hang out in the playground for two hours. They go on the monkey bars, the slide, they even play on the pirate-ship set like a couple of toddlers. By that time it’s just the two of them in the park, but honestly Rin thinks they would play like this even if they were surrounded by people. That’s just how they are with each other, nothing is embarrassing or weird if it’s both of them together.

When they finally decide to leave the park, Yugo puts his arm over Rin’s shoulders and kisses her cheek.

“I love having you with me,” he says.

Rin wraps her arms around Yugo’s waist and presses her cheek against his shoulder. They have to walk slowly so they don’t trip each other up, but neither of them mind.

Rin hasn’t told her sisters, but she and Yugo have never kissed. Well, not on the lips, which is really the only the kiss that seems to count as far as dating goes. Cheek, forehead, hand, they’ve had those kisses a dozen times. Rin is okay with it, to be honest she’s not sure she’s ready for that kind of kiss yet. She knows that Yugo isn’t. He asked her once if she was upset that he hadn’t kissed her “for real” yet, and she said no. She was happy with their relationship, and as far as she was concerned, a kiss on the cheek was a real kiss. But she asked Yugo why he was worried about kissing her, and he blushed and said that he was afraid he’d be bad at it.

Somehow Rin and Yugo end up back at the Sakaki’s house, and Yugo asks if Rin wants to go home.

“I want to stay a little longer, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Yugo says. They have an old sofa in the garage, and they sit on it, legs pressed together and Rin’s head on Yugo’s shoulder.

“Yugo?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you still worried about kissing me?”

Yugo stammers, “Um…m-maybe? I just…we’ve known each other a long time and I want it to be special and…and all that.”

Rin sits up and looks Yugo in the eye. “I don’t mean to pressure you,” she says gently, “But I want you to know that I don’t need a fancy setting or a dozen roses for a kiss to be special.”

Yugo blushes. “But it’s what you deserve,” he says quietly. “Rin…you’re so important to me. I wouldn’t be who I am today if it weren’t for you. You kept me hopeful, you kept me out of duel gangs even when you didn’t realize it. People would come to me, and I would be tempted, but I knew you would be furious with me, and I never wanted to disappoint you. As much as I wanted to get out of Commons, I wanted to do it the right way. I owe so much of myself to you and I just…I want you to feel that.”

Rin places her hand on Yugo’s cheek. “I do feel that,” she says. “I feel it every time you so much as look at me. I know you adore me, Yugo, and you are so sweet and everything you just said…it was wonderful and it reminds me of why I love you. You don’t have to kiss me, but our first kiss doesn’t need to be a big production. It just has to come from your heart. That’s all I want.”

Yugo leans forward until his forehead bumps gently against Rin’s. “I’ll remember that,” he says quietly. “Thanks, Rin.”

Honestly, Rin doesn’t need a kiss. She already has the most important thing in a relationship—all of Yugo’s love, just like Yugo has all of hers.


	2. Stay the Same in Sun and Showers

“I don’t actually like coffee,” Serena admits as they walk into the café. “Or at least, I don’t like Yuri’s coffee.”

Yuzu giggles and Serena’s heart melts.

“I think I know of a coffee drink you might like,” Yuzu says. “Have you ever had a macchiato?”

Serena shakes her head.

“You’ll probably like it,” Yuzu says as they walk up to the counter.

This is the café that Serena and Yuri go to. Yuzu has never been and said that she would like to see it. The usual barista, Gou, greets Serena like an old friend. “No Yuri today?” He asks.

Serena blushes. “Not today. This is Yuzu, she’s…we’re on a date.”

Gou laughs, “Well aren’t you a cute couple! What can I get for you two?”

Yuzu places the order for the coffee, and Serena adds two slices of chocolate cake. Serena swipes her debit card before Yuzu can even reach for her wallet, and Gou tells them to have a seat at one of the tables, he’ll bring their order to them when it’s ready.

They take a seat at a table by the window, and for a moment Serena flounders for something to say.

“You look really nice,” She says finally, as if this is the first time she’s laying eyes on Yuzu all day. Neither of them dressed up for this, but she thinks Yuzu looks like an angel. She’s wearing light jeans and a white shirt, as opposed to Serena who dressed in her usual dark jeans and black shirt. But maybe it would be weird if she dressed up for their first date, considering she and Yuzu live together and Yuzu knows that Serena doesn’t normally dress up.

“You do, too,” Yuzu says. She looks around the café. “This place is really cute.”

“They don’t mind when I bring Hyperion,” Serena says, “And they don’t mind Stitch either.”

“That’s wonderful,” Yuzu says.

Serena drums her fingers on the table. “So…I know you already told me a bit about your dance lessons, but how long ago was it?”

Yuzu launches into the story, totally animated, her eyes lit up like stars. It was when she and Yuya were twelve, they didn’t want to go until they saw some videos on YouTube, she’s pretty sure she still has her old dance shoes somewhere, and Serena do you know how hard it is to dance in high heels? She worked muscles she didn’t even know she had!

Gou brings the coffee and cake, and Yuzu encourages Serena to try the drink and tell her what she thinks.

Serena takes a small sip and lets out a squeak of surprise. “It’s so sweet!”

Yuzu beams. “Caramel macchiato, it’s good isn’t it?” She sips her own drink, the same as Serena’s.

Serena nods and takes another sip. It’s not at all like the bitter coffee that Yuri drinks, it’s much smoother, and the caramel gives it a bit of sweetness. It goes well with the chocolate cake, which Yuzu takes a bite of and immediately declares the best she’s ever had.

As they eat, Serena finds herself relaxing, and she feels brave enough to ask Yuzu a question that’s been burning in her mind since she asked Yuzu out.

“So, Yuzu, I’ve been thinking about asking you out for, well, a long time. For a while I wasn’t sure what I was feeling, but I’ve known that I felt something for you since we were in the Fusion dimension.”

Yuzu’s eyes widen. “Wow.”

Serena nods. “Yeah. I guess I put a name to it…well, remember the first night that you cut my nails?”

Yuzu nods.

“Maybe it’s weird, but that’s when I really started thinking that maybe what I had was a crush.” She clears her throat. “I guess I’m wondering…did you ever suspect?”

Yuzu looks down at the table. “Sometimes,” she says quietly. “But I thought it was my imagination. I thought I was reading too much into it.” She presses her fingertips to her forehead. “For so long, I’ve had people assume that I was in love with Yuya. I kind of…let that stick to me. I thought, for a while, I was supposed to like him. But I was a kid. I didn’t know what it was like to have romantic feelings for someone. Yuya and I have always been together, so I just assumed that people were right, and I did like him. But when I was away from him, I started realizing that I loved him more like a brother than a boyfriend. Then I started wondering if something was wrong with me, because I didn’t like him the way everyone thought I should.” She puts her arms down and wraps them around herself. “I talked to my dad about it when I got back. He said he never realized how much the assumptions affected me. He thought I always had seen Yuya as a brother. He said that there was nothing wrong with me, and I would come to discover romantic love in my own time, when I was ready for it.”

Yuzu looks up at Serena. “Actually, I started questioning my own sexuality after you told me about yours. It kind of hit me that those romantic feelings I’d never had for Yuya, I had, in fact, felt them before, but I didn’t realize what they were because it was for a woman. And at the time, I didn’t even…it sounds silly, of course I knew that people could be in love with someone of the same sex, but I didn’t consider myself one of those people.”

“Who’d you like?” Serena asks.

Yuzu blushes. “A female celebrity. A classical singer who I really admired, and still do. I had posters of her all over my old room, do you remember?”

Serena nods. “A celebrity crush.”

“Yes,” Yuzu says, “But I thought I just really admired her. Once you talked to me, I thought ‘I know what it’s like to have a crush on a girl,’ and it was such a casual thought, I didn’t even realize what I had thought until much later. That’s when I started…thinking I was reading too much into you, and how you were around me. I knew that you didn’t have to have a crush on me just because I was the one you talked to, or because we shared a room.”

“When did you realize you weren’t overthinking?” Serena asks.

Yuzu laughs. “When you glared daggers at Masumi.”

Serena’s face heats up. “Oh, yeah,” she says weakly. “All I heard was that she gave you flowers.”

Yuzu laughs again, a truly delightful sound, and this time Serena laughs with her.

“For the record,” Yuzu says when she regains her composure, “I don’t have those kinds of feelings for Masumi. I can’t speak to her feelings for me, but she did text me after the club to ask if you and I were going out.”

“By which point I had already asked you out,” Serena says.

Yuzu nods. “So I said that we were about to, and when I saw her at school she said she was happy for us, and I could tell she meant it.”

“I wonder if I should apologize to her?” Serena asks, her cheeks still a bit warm.

“I think she understands,” Yuzu says.

Gou comes over to take their dishes and says, “Not to pry, but if you kids don’t have a ride home, you might want to get a move on,” he nods to the window, “The sky is getting pretty dark.”

Serena and Yuzu turn to the window—dark clouds are rolling in.

“Crap!” Yuzu cries. “Okay, let’s get going.”

“Thanks, Gou,” Serena calls as she and Yuzu head out.

The walk home is a short one, but it’s enough time for the heavens to open and rain to come pouring down. Screaming, Yuzu and Serena start running, and they’re still three blocks from home and soaked through when Yuzu suddenly stops.

“Serena?”

“What?” Serena asks, her hands over her head.

Yuzu grins. “We’re already wet, let’s just walk.” She holds out her hand.

“Alright,” Serena says, and she takes Yuzu’s hand.

They swing their clasped hands between them, practically skipping as they continue on. They splash through puddles, and Serena tips her head back and opens her mouth. A nursery rhyme comes to her, half-forgotten, but still there.

“If all the rain drop were lemon drops and gum drops,” Serena sings quietly.

“Oh, how happy I would be!” Yuzu cries. “I totally forgot about that song!”

They burst into giggles. Serena lets go of Yuzu’s hand and puts her arm over Yuzu’s shoulder. Yuzu reaches up and takes her hand again, and they both walk more slowly, as if neither of them are actually ready to go back inside.

“Yuzu?”

Yuzu turns her head slightly, and the kiss that Serena meant for Yuzu’s cheek lands on the corner of her mouth.

“Oops!” Serena cries, jumping back.

Yuzu blushes. “Let’s try that again.”

“On the cheek?” Serena asks.

Yuzu smiles. “Only if that’s what you really want.”

Serena leans in, and Yuzu’s eyes flutter shut. This time, there’s nothing accidental about their kiss.

When they finally go home, they’re dripping wet and shivering, but neither of them feel particularly cold. Even as Shuzo frets that they’ll get sick, Serena thinks it was worth it each time she catches Yuzu’s eyes and they start giggling. It was a great first date, and it was an amazing first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on something that’s gonna WRECK ALL YOUR HEARTS. So enjoy the fluff while it lasts.


	3. Pick Apart a Hundred Flowers

“What’s this one called again?”

Yuri looks at the flower that Yuya is pointing at. “Pinguicula moranensis,” he says, “A type of butterwort. The leaves trap small insects.”

“It’s pretty,” Yuya says.

It’s carnivorous, Yuri thinks. The flower is a deep purple, and the leaves form a rosette, so he supposes it is aesthetically pleasing. Yuri specifically bred that particular flower for the lovely formation of its parents leaves, and he’s hoping it will produce more just like it.

“So if these are all poison and carnivorous plants, where did you get the flowers for my mom and the ones you burned?” Yuya asks.

“I didn’t just grow these,” Yuri says. “The chrysanthemums were part of the garden when I got to Academia, I just bred a prettier bunch. Same with some of the other flowers, but I planted more than just these specimens here.”

“Why didn’t you bring more back?” Yuya asks.

Yuri shrugs. “The other flowers aren’t hard to come by, and I invested much less of my time into them. These plants aren’t easy to find, I went to a lot of trouble to get them and make them as lovely as they are now.” He turns to Yuya. “You don’t find it odd that I call deadly plants lovely?”

Yuya shakes his head. “No, I mean it’s not like being around them will kill me. They’re just a specific kind of plant, right? I hate spiders but I know that some people keep giant ones as pets. Who am I to judge them?”

“I judge those people,” Yuri says.

Yuya laughs. “Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best example. But let me ask you this—which came first, your deck or your love for deadly plants?”

That’s easy. “My deck,” Yuri says, “Because I had Starve Venom before I had plants, and I built my deck for Starve Venom.”

“So then the plants remind you of your cards?”

Yuri nods.

“Now I really understand your love for the plants,” Yuya says.

Yuri bites his lip and his fingers shake slightly as he prunes his tropical milkweed. Yuya doesn’t seem to notice.

Yuri built his deck over a period of years. He scrounged cards together in the orphanage, and when Leo Akaba took him in and said he could have whatever he wanted, it still took a while to assemble something that could build off of Starve Venom’s abilities and strengths. Starve Venom may be the center of Yuri’s deck, but all his cards are a part of him. Or they were, when he fought for all the wrong reasons. Yuri’s not sure he’ll ever duel again, but it doesn’t seem fair to keep his cards locked away, especially not Starve Venom.

“Yuya?”

“What’s up?” Yuya asks.

Yuri puts down his clippers. “Come with me for a minute.”

They go inside and up to Yuri’s room. Yuya sits himself down on Yuri’s bed, and Yuri goes to his deck to retrieve his cards. He places Starve Venom at the top of the stack, and then holds his entire deck out to Yuya.

“What are you doing?” Yuya asks as he stares at Yuri’s card.

Yuri takes Yuya’s hand and places the cards in his palm. “You’re still planning to enter Reiji’s tournament, right? I want you to use my cards, whatever you can. I want you to take Starve Venom, and anything else that could help you.”

“Yuri…” Yuya gasps, “I…but these are yours.”

“And I’m not using them,” Yuri says, ignoring the ache in his chest at those words. “I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to duel again. But if you can use my cards…you should. I want you to.”

Yuya puts Yuri’s cards aside and takes Yuri’s hand. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve already said so three times,” Yuri snaps, yanking his hand back. It physically pains him when Yuya touches him, because he wants more but doesn’t know how to ask for it.

Yuya has nothing but fondness in his eyes when he looks at Yuri. “Thank you,” he says. “I promise I’ll be careful with them, and I’ll give Starve Venom a victory that makes both of you proud.”

Yuri feels naked without his dragon, but he knows it deserves a chance to fight for something besides utter destruction.

“You’ll come with me, right?” Yuya asks, “When I go for the qualifying duels?”

“If you want me to,” Yuri says.

“Of course I want you to!” Yuya says. “I would love it if you were with me.”

Yuri clears his throat and hopes his cheeks aren’t too red. “Well I guess it depends on what I have going on. Which isn’t much, I suppose. You’re lucky I’m not in school and Serena’s busy with Yuzu.”

“Yeah,” Yuya says with a smile. “I guess I am.”

Yuri goes back downstairs to his plants, and Yuya starts assembling a new deck. Yuri finds that he can’t focus on anything, and he sits on the porch and stares at a bunch of white daisies that have taken over Yoko’s garden.

“Effeuiller la marguerite,” Yuri mutters. The classic game of ‘He loves me, He loves me not.’ He’s so tempted to go pick a flower and start yanking the petals off, but he would never partake in such a childish game.

“ _I would love it if you were with me,_ ” Yuya had said. He said ‘love.’

Yuri runs to the garden and grabs a daisy. “He loves me, he loves me not…”


	4. With You

They’ve only gone on a handful of “real dates,” a real date being, according to Ruri, an activity which takes place outside of a house. Normally when Shun and Yuto are together, they sit on someone’s bed and quietly watch videos, read, or just talk. But they do get the urge to go do things sometimes, and today is one of those days.

“Hot Topic?” Shun says, staring up at the logo over the doorway of the store.

Yuto nods. “Yugo said we might like some of the stuff in here.”

So they go in, and they browse the t-shirts, jeans, various plush cartoon characters, and jewelry.

“Shun,” Yuto calls, “What do you think?”

He’s wearing a pair of circular, gold-rimmed glasses.

Shun grins. “You look like an old man.”

Yuto takes them off and puts them on Shun’s face. “No fair,” he says, “They look good on you!”

Shun disagrees, but Yuto says he wants to buy the glasses. He also gets a black tie, and a pair of spiked earrings. As soon as they leave the store, he takes the price tag off the glasses and puts them on.

“People keep thinking I’m Yuya,” he grumbles. “Maybe now they won’t.”

“I don’t know how anyone could,” Shun says, “You look nothing like him.”

“Well you have to say that,” Yuto says.

Shun takes Yuto’s hand and squeezes gently. “No I don’t, I say it because I mean it.”

Yuto grins, then he suddenly gasps. “A photo booth!”

There is indeed a photo booth in the mall, one that looks like it jumped out of the Sailor Moon cartoon that his sisters have become obsessed with lately. It’s covered in pink hearts and emojis, lit up by pink and yellow neon lights, and Shun groans.

“Really?”

“We never got to go to the one in Heartland,” Yuto says, pulling Shun towards it, “Even though we always said we would. Come on, let’s be that cliché couple for a little while.”

So they squeeze into the photo booth and Yuto feeds it a couple of bills. The screen lights up, and a squeaky voice gives them instructions on how to use the filters, the stickers, and the other aspects of the booth. In spite of his aversion to all things cute, Shun finds himself quickly enchanted by the machine.

“Oh my god,” he laughs as a particular filter makes them look like they have spectacular mustaches, “Wait, I love this one.”

They press their faces together and take the picture, Yuto with a handlebar mustache and Shun with one that looks like a large caterpillar crawled across his lip. Yuto picks a filter that makes them look like they’re underwater, and they pose with shocked expressions and CGI bubbles coming out of their mouths. Another filter makes them wear flower crowns, and they close their eyes and pretend to be asleep.

Shun give the machine some more money and they turn off the filter options, instead choosing to just pose. They stick their tongues out at the camera, give it exaggerated winks, give each other bunny ears, and then as the robotic voice counts down, Yuto takes off his glasses, wraps his arms around Shun’s shoulders, and presses his lips to Shun’s cheek. The flash goes off, and when it fades Shun turns to Yuto. Yuto smiles at him, his cheeks slightly pink. Shun closes his eyes and leans forward, his hand cupping Yuto’s jaw, and he presses a slow, intimate kiss to Yuto’s lips.

The robotic voice chirps, “Thank you, we hope you had fun!”

Yuto and Shun pull apart and quickly scoop the pictures from the machine. Both now blushing, they make their way out of the mall and back to the Sakaki household. It’s not until they’re collapsed on Yuto’s bed, Shun against the headboard, Yuto seated between his thighs, his back to Shun’s chest, that they go through the pictures.

The first ones with the filters look extremely goofy, but sweet as well. There are two copies of each, and Yuto teases that he’s going to put the flower crown one under his pillow. Then they look at the bunch that didn’t have the filters. The first few are predictably silly, but then they get to the one where Yuto is kissing Shun’s cheek.

The camera captured Shun’s moment of realization. His eyes are wide, he’s almost glancing at Yuto, and his expression is one of pleasant surprise. The next picture is of Shun turned towards Yuto. Yuto’s eyes are closed and he’s smiling, Shun’s hand is on Yuto’s jaw, and their noses are just brushing. Shun’s eyes are half closed, but he knows he was looking at Yuto in utter adoration.

The final picture is of them kissing as they smile happily. They stare at it for a very long time.

“This one is my favorite,” Shun says. He rests his chin on Yuto’s shoulder, and turns to kiss his jaw.

Yuto sighs and his eyes flutter closed. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “It’s my favorite, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy, sappy collection. Now it's time to WRECK ALL OF YOUR HEARTS IN PART 12 MUAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
